


Sam & Jack - Landscape

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Series: Art inspired by musical / song lyrics [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 22:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	Sam & Jack - Landscape

Credit: Empty Desert Landscape poem by [mORGANICo-cOM](https://www.deviantart.com/morganico-com/art/Empty-Desert-Landscape-poem-106333643)


End file.
